


Trembling Hands (Play My Heart Like A Drum)

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Monty, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: ‘im egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they’re yelling at me so i told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you’re coming outside and please go along with this i don’t want to go to jail’





	Trembling Hands (Play My Heart Like A Drum)

**Author's Note:**

> title from nearly witches by p!atd

“What on earth do you think you’re doing, young man?”

Monty splutters, waiting like a deer in headlights for Jasper or Harper to speak up, but no one does. He blinks, glancing side to side and seeing neither of them. Shit. He swallows and turns back to face the somewhat angry man on the porch.

“Uh,” he says and the man just raises an eyebrow as if to say _I’m waiting_. “I was egging your house, Sir.”

Goddamn it, he is terrible at this.

“I can see that,” the man says and Monty nods, not sure what else to do. “I was asking more as to why. I know it’s Halloween, but you youngsters must know better than to vandalize a police officer’s house.”

It’s a police officer’s house? This night could not get worse. At least he knows why Harper insisted on this house now although it would have been useful if she’d stuck around considering he has no idea how to react.

“It’s Halloween?” he asks, trying his hardest to sound honest.

“Yes. Did you not know?”

“No Sir, no, I uh I did not,” he says and thinks _fuck it, I guess this is my angle_. “We don’t uh, we don’t really celebrate Halloween in uh Kor-, South Korea. My family just, we don’t do that stuff, um, Sir.”

It seems to confuse the man more. “So why were you egging my house?”

_Because it’s Halloween_ is the answer, but obviously, he can’t say that. Shit. What would Jasper say? What would Jasper say?

He’d probably yell, “You want my money? Go get it,”, pretend to throw a money clip and run away so that’s not really a helpful line of logic. 

Okay, what would Harper say? She’s smarter; she’d be able to get herself out of this.

“Well, you see, Sir,” he says, shaking like a leaf. “I uh I dated your son, I think? He said he lived here and uh I, he broke up with me and I just thought I would, I would egg his house as revenge and I’m just now realizing how stupid and immature that is. I am so sorry, Sir. I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“Okay, son, no need to panic,” the man says, sounding understanding which just makes him feel worse. “How about I go get my son and you can talk it out like adults rather than any of this immature behavior?”

_Oh please no_ , he thinks as he smiles and says, “Sounds like a great idea.”

“Nathan?” the man calls and Monty is ready to cry. There’s a response, but Monty isn’t able to process the words. “Can you come down here? Your ex-boyfriend is at the door.”  
This is not good. This is so not good. This could not possibly get worse. This is proof of how much of a disaster human being is, Jesus Christ.

He finds out ten seconds later that, evidently, it can get worse when the boy who comes out of the front door is Nathan goddamn Miller, star of the basketball team and the guy Monty has had an on-and-off crush on for literal years.  
Fuck.

The man says something quietly to him and he nods. Monty watches it, trying to ignore the incessant beating of his heart. This is so not good.

“Uh hey, Monty.” His head snaps up when Miller speaks, the guy coming nearer to him. “It is Monty, right? Is there uh any reason you told my Dad we used to date?”

“I’m so sorry. Harper wanted to egg your house and I’m really vulnerable to peer pressure and I’m really bad at knowing when I should run away and I just panicked and said the first thing that came into my head, I didn’t even know you lived here, I’m so sorry,” Monty blurts out, all the words blurring together in his panic. “Oh and uh yeah, it’s Monty.”  
Miller grins, looking at Monty like he’s the funniest person in the world. “Wow, dude, okay. That’s, I don’t know what that is, but don’t apologize. This is the most fun I’ve had all night. Dad uh grounded me for stealing a Bunsen burner from the chem lab."

He snorts despite himself. “Why would you do that? How would you even use it outside of a lab?”

“No idea honestly,” Miller says and shrugs. “Murphy wanted to see if he could use it to smoke weed.”

“Okay, that’s a valid idea.”

“Yeah, never say that to him though,” Miller tells him, still grinning. He’s so attractive Monty could cry. “Also, I was thinking that maybe we could tell my Dad that we reconciled because honestly, I’ve wanted to ask you on a date for months now and I’d really like to take you out, if uh if you’re up for that?”

Monty stares for several seconds before nodding so enthusiastically that he looks like a bobblehead possessed by a manic demon. “Yes, yes, yes, please, I would love that!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
